


Kinktober 2018 Pet Play/Xenophilia

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Food Sex, Licking, Light Petting, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Starfire gets some new pets.





	Kinktober 2018 Pet Play/Xenophilia

The alien princess sat on the bed as if it was a throne. She was as naked as she was on her birth. Curled in her lap, sat a green cat, all curled up. At her feet sat her friend Raven, wearing a collar of a dog. Her face nuzzled Star’s legs. Starfire reached down and petted her head. “Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

Friend Raven let out a bark as a response. Starfire understood Beast Boy’s desire to be her “pet” but she was shocked when Raven asked to be her pet too. Raven always seemed so stoic and quiet. But the body’s desires could be very strange.

“Is my doggie hungry?” Raven barked in excitement.

Starfire scooped up Beast Boy in her arm, while with her free hand she grabbed some peanut butter smeared it all over her crotch. Raven greedily licked in on it. The truth was that she loved Starfire’s alien body. Her orange skin, her bright green eyes, her sweet inhuman taste of her pussy juice. Starfire could feel Beast Boy purr into her breast. She soon came. “Such a good girl Raven. Now be a good puppy and get on your back so I can give you a special tummy rub.”

Raven did as she was told, her sex glistening in anticipation. Starfire put the cat down, then whispered to Beast Boy, “Would this be more fun with another doggie?” With a flash Beast Boy was now a dog, excitedly wagging his tail.

Starfire approached Raven, she rubbed Raven’s stomach as she licked Raven’s pussy. Than Starfire felt Beast Boy’s erect dog cock poking at her own wet sex.

“Oh, oh Beast Boy. Good boy. Very good boy.” Starfire moved her rubbing to over Raven’s clit. It wasn’t soon that all three of them were cumming. “I love you my little pets.” Starfire cooed, face smeared with pussy juice and vagina dripping with cum.


End file.
